


my sugar and gold

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Author Forgot To Put Makkachin In Here Whoops, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Viktor Being His Ridiculous Self, Yuuri Also Being His Ridiculous Self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: Yuuri knows to be afraid when he hears Viktor’s laugh coming from the living room. It’s a particular kind of laugh. The kind of laugh your life-long-idol-turned-fiance would make when stumbling upon something horribly embarrassing for him to find in the midst of moving in to his apartment.He thinks that Mari must have found and packed all the posters of Viktor he had shoved away in to the deepest, darkest depths of his bedroom so long ago, because he would not put it past her...But it’s so muchworsethan that.





	

Yuuri knows to be afraid when he hears Viktor’s laugh coming from the living room. It’s a particular kind of laugh. The kind of laugh your life-long-idol-turned-fiance would make when stumbling upon something horribly embarrassing for him to find in the midst of moving in to his apartment.

He thinks that Mari must have found and packed all the posters of Viktor he had shoved away in to the deepest, darkest depths of his bedroom so long ago, because he would not put it past her...

But it’s so much _worse_ than that.

The dildo is an icy shade of blue. Much like Viktor’s eyes. He was drunk when he ordered it, but he’s almost entirely sure he picked that one for that reason. It’s not monstrously sized... but it is impressive. And _quite_ floppy.

It looks very silly as Viktor waves it in front of his face where he sits on the floor in front of a box of Yuuri’s things.

“Look what I found!”

Yuuri lunges. Viktor rolls away. Yuuri face-plants. Viktor laughs harder, dildo clutched to his chest like some precious, ancient relic.

“You _lied_ to me!” Viktor accuses through a fit of giggles, now brandishing the a lot like a sword, only to snatch back when Yuuri makes another grab for it.

“I didn’t,” Yuuri counters weakly. His face must be redder than a tomato.

Viktor snorts at that. “ _Oh_ , so you kept this as a paperweight?”

Yuuri scrunches his nose and Viktor cackles.

“My sweet, precious Yuuri,” Viktor starts, scooting closer while Yuuri buries his face in both hands. “Purer than the driven snow, so shy and virginal, hardly able to utter the words _fuck me_ in the heat of the moment half the time-” he leans in close, nuzzling in to the side of Yuuri’s neck, which is just unfair because he knows what that does to him, and says, “has been hiding this little monster from me.”

“I wasn’t hiding it!” Yuuri protests from behind his palms.

“ _Really?_ ”

Yuuri forces his hands down, cringing as he sees Viktor give the thing a thorough examination. “Really,” he says, “I forgot I had it.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow and snerks.

“Really!” Yuuri repeats, voice coming out way too squeaky.

Viktor still looks dubious. And he just keeps twirling the fucking thing around.

“I bought it years ago while I was drunk.”

Viktor hums, because he knows now how probable that scenario is.

“How often did you use it?” Viktor asks after a long, heavy moment.

“I-” Yuuri wants to lie, because the truth is painfully embarrassing, and he knows Viktor will poke at him for more details- which is even more embarrassing.

But he can’t lie to Viktor.

“I used it... a _few_ times,” he mumbles looking down at the floor between them and scratching the back of his neck.

Viktor hums again, a light and thoughtful sound.

He knows what’s coming next.

“Were you thinking of me?”

Yuuri gulps. “Yes.”

Viktor hums once more. It’s deeper. He sounds pleased.

Yuuri glances up, and sees Viktor examining the toy again, bottom lip pinched between his teeth.

“I used it when Phichit had gone home to Thailand for a week,” he blurts out, teeth snapping when Viktor’s eyes land back on him. “That was the only time I used it.”

Viktor’s eyebrow twitches upwards again.

He’s not sure if his face can turn any more red, but he’s going to try. “I spent like... three days in bed.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says with a soft gasp.

“It was-” Yuuri buries his face in his hands again. “-I don’t know. I started and I just couldn’t stop.”

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he repeats, voice low with a edge of roughness that makes Yuuri’s skin tingle. He nuzzles the side of Yuuri’s neck again, the gentle scrape of his teeth making Yuuri shiver hard. “I can’t decide if I find that adorable or _excruciatingly_ hot.”

Yuuri groans, “it’s embarrassing.”

Viktor hums, a hand weaving in to the hair at the back of Yuuri’s hair as his lips latch on to the skin just below Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri inhales sharply, heat surging through his blood. “Viktor.”

“I want to watch,” Viktor mumbles.

_What were they talking about again?_ Oh, yeah-

Yuuri’s shoulders tense and pull toward his ears, biting his bottom lip hard as his eyes flutter open just enough to look and see the toy still grasped in Viktor’s other hand. For how silly it is, the thing manages to look very imposing.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stands beside Viktor’s bed - well, he guesses it’s their bed now, officially, but he’s still trying to get his mind wrapped around that - staring at the towel Viktor’s laid out, along with the lube and the star of the show. Viktor’s sitting all prim and proper a couple feet away on the edges of the bed, legs crossed and watching Yuuri with a faint smirk.

“Nervous?”

Yuuri huffs. He doesn’t spare his fiance a glance before slipping his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. He likes to think the blurriness will help him here. He’s wrong, probably, but it’s worth a shot at least. He slips off his sweater and the white undershirt without preamble, feeling Viktor’s eyes on him with every move. His jeans and briefs go next. And then there’s nothing left between him and the slightly cool, dry air that’s making goosebumps rise over his skin. No armor against Viktor’s hungry eyes.

Chest puffed out, he climbs in to the center of the bed, setting on the towel and laying against the perfectly squishy-yet-firm pillows Viktor likely paid out the nose for. The dildo rolls over once, stopped by the goofy looking rubbery sack that makes up the base, the head pointing to Yuuri. Heat creeps up Yuuri’s throat and face.

He glances over to where Viktor is sitting again. He’s turned to face Yuuri, one long leg folded up on the bed, chin propped up in his hand and elbow propped up on his thigh. He’s still very dressed - clad in his black jeans and the loose, lavender top that somehow does the most magnificent things to his eyes.

It makes Yuuri far to aware of how naked he is. Which feels stupid, given how often Yuuri’s been naked with Viktor at this point. But he just feels so... vulnerable.

“Yes, love?” Viktor asks when it’s obvious Yuuri has something on his mind.

Yuuri squirms. “Do you have to be dressed?”

Yuuri nearly cringes at how whiny and petulant he sounds, but Viktor laughs.

“I guess not,” he says lightly, standing up. He gets extra smirk-y, eyes looking a bit darker under his lashes. “Would you like a show?”

Yuuri swallows hard.

Viktor takes that as a yes. The music he put on when they started unpacking is still playing softly. Some playlist of Viktor’s. It’s something soft and low, the words not making much sense to Yuuri, but it’s just the right tempo for Viktor to sway to. His movements are as fluid as they are on the ice, but they’re slower. It pulls the air from Yuuri’s lungs to see it, as always, and he can hardly believe that Viktor does this just for him. Hooking his fingers under the hem of his shirt, Viktor drags the whisper-soft fabric up his torso, never stopping his gently seductive dance as he does.

With a particular turn of his hips Viktor flexes, abs popping in a way that’s reminiscent of when he’s thrusting in to Yuuri and arousal stirs deep in Yuuri’s belly, cock finally twitching to life. Yuuri’s hands start to move on their own, tracing the paths Viktor’s like to take; Tracing along his narrow waist and hips, down the sides of his thighs, back up to slide along the planes of his belly.

Viktor’s hair gets mussed as he pulls the shirt over his head, and Yuuri lets out a shaky breath.

“You’re ridiculous,” he huffs, and Viktor laughs as he drags his hands down his chest.

He turns away, angling himself just so to best show Yuuri how the curve of his spine leads seamlessly to his prominent ass. His hands glide along the waist of his jeans, plucking the fly open before hooking his thumbs at his hips to push his jeans down. Yuuri gapes as more skin gets revealed, a soft, needy sound escaping his throat. He’s wearing _the thong_ again - or a thong, Yuuri’s not totally sure - pale cheeks on full, glorious display.

Yuuri reaches down to finally touch himself, just the same moment that Viktor turns to face him, his own erection obvious and barely contained by the scrap of black fabric.

“Have you ever imagined me doing this for you?” Viktor asks, his voice ruined.

Yuuri shudders, knowing that if his face wasn’t already in flames that it’d be turning bright red at the question. “Yes,” he whispers, nodding.

Viktor moans quietly, a hand slipping under the waistband of the thong to grip his own cock.

Yuuri begins stroking himself in earnest, biting down on his lip as he keeps his eyes on Viktor as he slips the thong off, finally, kicking it aside when it pools at his feet.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, tone slightly admonishing. He kneels on the end of the bed, jerking his head to the space beside Yuuri.

Oh, yeah, _that_.

Yuuri gulps uselessly, his throat drier than the Sahara now, and grabs the lube. _You’ve done this sort of thing in front of him before_ , Yuuri reminds himself, _you’ve done all sorts of things in front of him- with him even_. It doesn’t totally tamp down the embarrassment or shame, but it helps.

He looks back at Viktor, and if the hard, twitching curve of his cock wasn’t evidence enough of how in to this whole situation he is, the heated look he’s got focused on Yuuri sure is. Yuuri sucks in a deep breath and flips open the cap of the lube. With a shaky, weak hand he squeezes some on to his fingers, tries to keep his breathing steady and lets his eyes shut as he brings his hand between his thighs.

He sighs softly as he rubs the slick on to his hole, legs twitching at the sensation. He tries to ignore the way the bed shifts, tries to let himself get lost in his thoughts and the feelings bleeding through him. At least it’s easier this time around, touching himself like this. He can still remember being alone in that dorm, curiosity, arousal, and guilt churning within himself all at one time. It had taken a lot longer to get comfortable, let alone have it feel good. But now he knows what to do, what to touch, how to touch it, how fast or slow to go.

Add in that Viktor is watching - he’s as close to silent as he can get while panting - and something in Yuuri sparks. Yuuri thinks of how he fantasized of situations like this, of Viktor _wanting_ him, Viktor being captivated by him. And it’s _real_.

Yuuri makes a small, wrecked sound, pressing two slippery fingers in to himself. He drags his other hand over his chest, arching his back as he pinches and tugs at one nipple and then the other. He lets his knees fall, legs splayed out shamelessly. It’s easy now to do this, and he feels silly for being so nervous in the first place.

His eyes flutter open to see Viktor watching him with his mouth hanging open, body entirely still save for the twitch of his cock. Yuuri moans, hips rolling and curling his fingers, the tips of them brushing his prostate and bringing another surge of heat over his skin.

He pulls his fingers out with a small hiss, grabbing for the absurd dildo that has thoroughly delayed their afternoon. He gives the thing another look, eyes flicking over to Viktor again and watching the open hunger there. He takes a deep breath and grabs the lube again, squirting enough to make everything slick and messy.

He doesn’t hesitate to bring the toy between his legs, holding the base tight with his drier hand and using the other to guide the head to his hole.

“Viktor,” he says, voice low and demanding. Viktor’s eyes snap to his face, looking completely undone. Yuuri holds his gaze and pushes the toy inside him, unable to keep his eyes open at slight burn of being stretched and filled.

Through the blood pounding in his head Yuuri hears Viktor let out a stream of garbled Russian. The mattress shifts and dips as he suddenly moves, and Yuuri smiles weakly when Viktor grabs the lube sitting by his hip.

“So gorgeous,” he slurs, hovering close to Yuuri as he starts fucking himself with the toy.

Yuuri rolls his hips in to the thrusting of his hand, pleasure steadily and quickly building.

But he soon remembers at least one of the reasons Yuuri managed to forget he had a dildo, the burn searing the length of his arm decidedly unpleasant and distracting.

So, Yuuri drags the toy out of himself, much to Viktor’s distress, and hoists himself to his knees. He sets the toy on the towel under him, guiding himself back down the length of it with a relieved sigh. He keeps a hand on the base to keep it steady, but he’s able to get back in to the rhythm, bouncing up and down with ease. He loses himself in it. Up and down, up and down. He strokes his cock in time with it, head dropping back with a wobbly groan.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines, shuffling closer until he’s nearly pressed against Yuuri, a hand draping over one side of Yuuri’s throat while his mouth latches on to the other.

He chokes around another groan, lifting his head and sighing happily when Viktor’s mouth is on his. The kiss is sloppy and lazy, panting around each others’ tongues. Yuuri looks down between them and sobs at the sight of Viktor fucking in to the tight circle of his fist. Yuuri moves faster, trying to match his rhythm.

“Did you do it like this?” Viktor whispers in to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, wet lips dragging over Yuuri’s jaw.

“Yes,” he replies, voice thready and high pitched. He’s getting close, the pleasure building at the base of his spine.

“Did you pretend you were riding me?”

“Yes,” he repeats and Viktor moans, the sound vibrating through Yuuri’s bones.

Yuuri chokes on another sob, his movements getting sloppy and careless, a hand coming up to tangle in the back of Viktor’s hair. Viktor’s latches on to the spot of skin just beneath Yuuri’s ear with his hot lips and teeth, sucking hard. Yuuri stills, back curving sharply as his orgasm crashes over him, hips twitching as he spills on the towel and his hand.

Viktor’s head drops to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder, fucking roughly in to his fist while his free hand gropes at Yuuri’s ass. He comes with a soft, pretty sound that makes Yuuri shiver, seed spilling on to one of Yuuri’s thighs before joining the mess on the towel.

After they spend a couple minutes catching their breath Yuuri lazily pushes Viktor off him. He hisses softly as he lifts himself on his tired thighs, gently pulling the dildo out of him and dropping it on to the towel.

Viktor helpfully dabs the come off Yuuri’s thigh with the corner of the towel, smiling when Yuuri lets out a breathless laugh. He shuffles off the towel and flops face first on the bed, letting Viktor shove everything aside, sighing when Viktor settles beside him a moment later.

Viktor draws lines up and down the length of Yuuri’s spine, his lips grazing Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri turns his head with a quiet huff, smiling.

“You are unfairly sexy,” Viktor murmurs, pressing some more kisses up Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuuri can’t help but snort. “Talking to yourself now?”

Viktor swats his ass and Yuuri yelps, flinching. “Shush,” Viktor says, soothing the slight sting with the gentle drag of his fingertips.

Yuuri sighs, smiling in to the pillow and letting his eyes close as Viktor keeps touching him.

“You really masturbated for three days straight?” Viktor asks, lips still pressed against Yuuri’s skin. He can feel his smile.

Yuuri shrugs. “It wasn’t like I was _constantly_ masturbating,” he mumbles, “I had to take breaks to sleep and eat.”

“ _Hnng_ -” Viktor’s head drops on to the pillow.

Yuuri’s body shakes with laughter.

“You haven’t even had sex with me for three days straight,” Viktor whimpers. Yuuri laughs harder.

“We’ve been living at the onsen until now,” Yuuri says, “when was our sex marathon going to happen?”

“We could’ve _made_ it happen.”

Yuuri twists his arm awkwardly to pat Viktor’s head. “Well, I guess we can now-”

Viktor shoots up, eyes bright and grinning widely. “We _do_ have the next week free.”

Yuuri shrieks as Viktor flips him on to his back and climbs over, covering his chest with loud, smacking kisses.

“I didn’t mean _now_ -now!”

Viktor lifts his head back up to smirk at Yuuri. “Why wait? We’re already naked.”

“Viktor! We’re not even done unpacking!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The working title for this is 'Yuuri's Dildo Adventure.'


End file.
